A New Life
by Corona09
Summary: Ever since the Autobots have defeated Megatron and the Decepticons, life has never been better or has it?
1. One Night

_It is a gorgeous, summer day in Detroit, and it is hot, enough to fry an egg on the hood of your car. But it's a perfect the day to go to the beach. _

"We're way ahead of you pal."Bulkhead said as he turned off the radio. They came to the beach to celebrate their Anniversary, the day Sari met the Autobots. The autobots (I mean auto men), were chilling out on the beach in their swimming trunks. Sari was eighteen and wearing a light yellow bikini. Isaac Sumdac was reading the newspaper under an umbrella.

"Come on dad, why don't you put that paper down and get some sun?"

"You know I have sensitive skin. Besides the man on the radio said it's hot enough to fry an egg on the hood of a car. No offense men?"

"None taken." The Automen said in unison.

"I'll get some sun when it's a little cooler."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She sighed. Sari stared at the ocean, took a deep breath, and exhaled gently.

"Can you smell that salty air?"

"No, all I smell is seaweed." Bumble Bee said, pumping some iron.

"I still don't see what's so great about getting your chasse burned up."

"That's what sunscreen is for doc-bot."

A couple of college girls in bathing suits walked by and waved at them, and giggled.

"Who are they waving to?" Optimus asked Sari.

"Duh, you."

Optimus blushed a little, and then looked at Jazz who was blushing too. One of the girls was holding a volleyball in one hand and waving at them with the other.

"Looks like they want us to join them for a game of volleyball."

"Should we accept?

"Don't be a stick in the mud boss-bot."

"Yeah you're right Bulkhead, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Plus, it would be a good opportunity to understand more about organic courtship."

"You bots go on, I'll be here trying not to get burned." The grumpy doc-bot said as he walked over to where Professor Sumdac is sitting and sat underneath the umbrella.

"Hey ladies! Wait up!" Jazz called out.

Optimus and Jazz walked toward the bathing beauties.

"Aren't you coming Bumble Bee?"

Bumble Bee looked over his shoulder to see Sari still starring at the ocean. He could tell something is bothering her.

"Nah, I'll pass. Have fun Bulkhead"

"Okay. Hey wait up!" He said and ran after them. Bumble Bee got up and walked toward Sari. He tapped on her shoulder.

"You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, see you later dad. Bumble Bee and I are going for a walk."

"Alright Sari, don't be long, just be back home before sundown."

Bumble Bee grabbed his jacket and Sari put on her pink sarong. They walked down the beach until the two couldn't see Isaac, Ratchet, and the other auto men.

"So Sari, everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"You seemed distant back, and don't you deny it."

She took a deep sigh.

"It's my dad."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No, I'm more concerned about his health. I mean, I'm part cybertrobian so I'll live a little longer than most organics, but my dad isn't. And it's just his health, it's also his age."

"Don't worry, your dad still has many years in him."

"I'm sorry Bumble Bee, I guess it's because he's done so much; raising a child, running a business, helping you autobots, the list goes on. If something does happen to him, I don't know what I'll do. Plus, I wouldn't be able to run his company because I don't exist. It's so unfair."

"Sari, don't worry about something that hasn't happened yet. Besides, you're dad probably knows about it and I'm sure he'll figure something out."

"I hope so."

Bumble Bee and Sari found themselves at some beach party filled with high school teenagers. Some of them were dancing around the bon fire, while others were making out. It gave Bumble Bee a weird feeling inside, something he can't put his finger on. They walked past the teens and headed for the cave.

"Check this out." He said as he pointed at some red gems and a little gold-like substance glittering on the walls.

"Cool, this place is filled with rubies and pyrite. So how did you find this place?"

"Well, I was on patrol one afternoon and drove by the beach. When I parked, I head a couple of teenagers talking about this place. They said it's supposed to be a major hot spot. Don't know why."

"Come on, let's go exploring."

Bumble Bee followed Sari deeper into the dim lit cave. The sound of teenagers laughing faded, while the sound of water dripping from the stalactites bounced of the walls. The chunks of rubies and streaks of pyrite were shining from the sun's rays.

"My dad would love this place."

Sari became melancholy again at the thought of her father's health and the fear of being by herself. Bumble Bee wrapped his arms around Sari, trying to comfort her. He held her tight, feeling Sari's soft skin against his. The yellow-bot couldn't help but whisper something what sounded like a confession in her ear.

"The rubies and the pyrite remind me of your gorgeous, red hair. It drives me crazy just thinking about it."

"Bumble Bee?"

When he opened his optics, Bumble Bee snapped out of it, realizing what he was doing and released her. He blushed a bright red glow.

"Sari, I…I didn't mean…uh…" The poor yellow-bot was flustered, he almost did something human and yet, he liked it.

"Maybe we should head back."

"Good idea." Bumble Bee said. He transformed back into his Autobot mode and changed into his car mode. She hopped in and the two drove out of the cave.

It was a cool, moonlit night at Sumdac Tower. Sari was in her light lemon cream pajamas ready for bed, when she saw a figure standing outside her window. She walked towards it with caution. It was her yellow-bot friend, but he was in human form again and sweating.

"Bumble Bee? What are you doing here?" She asked, Bumble Bee walked in passing her and leaned on the bed post with one hand with his head hung down. He was breathing heavily.

"I…I…I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

"I dreamed you were alone crying and vanishing right before my optics. I drove all this way to make sure you're still here."

He started to cry. Sari comforts him.

"It's okay Bumble Bee, it was just a bad dream."

Bumble Bee quickly turned around and grabbed Sari's arms. He looked at her longingly.

"No it's not. Sari, I can't explain it but I want to hug you, and kiss you. I really want to be with you."

"Bumble Bee."

"Sari."

They both kissed passionately and fell on Sari's bed. He moved his lips from hers to her neck. She shivered and sighed in pleasure. Sari stopped Bumble Bee and looked at him with confusion and concern.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely."

Bumble Bee and Sari continued kissing, while the moon was shining through the window.


	2. The Shocking News

Bumble Bee moaned with pleasure. He slowly opened his optics and found himself back on his berth. _Was it just a dream?_ He thought as the exhausted yellow-bot rose up and then headed for the lounge. Bulkhead was sitting on the concrete couch watching the news.

"Hey Bumble Bee, where were you last night?" Bulkhead asked his sleepy little buddy.

"Me? I uh…"

The memory of last began to come back to him; he remembered being with Sari, hugging, kissing, etc., and left her place early this morning. He kissed her on the cheek telling Sari that he was heading back to the auto plant. He must've been very drowsy not to remember.

"I couldn't sleep so I went out for a drive." The yellow-bot lied.

"From 10pm to 3am?"

"I got lost." He lied again. Bumble Bee couldn't tell Bulkhead the real reason why he was out so late. Before the big-bot spoke another word, Optimus Prime and Jazz made an urgent announcement.

"Autobots, listen up. We just got word that there is an emergency at the Detriot Museum of Natural History!"

"What's the emergency? The humans are board to death?"

"No, a hostage situation."

"You better be careful Prime, we have to get back to Cybertron remember?" Jazz said.

"I'll be fine. Autobots, transform and roll out."

They all transformed into their vehicle modes and headed for the Detriot Museum of Natural History. Bumble Bee makes a quick call to Sari, but there was no answer, only the voice mail picked up.

"Hey Sari, it's Bumble Bee, just calling to say hi and there is a hostage situation at the museum. You better stay home. It might be dangerous, so call me back when you can. Okay, bye."

By the time he hung up, they were already at the museum. Policemen have surrounded the building, fire trucks and ambulances were standing by incase something goes wrong. The auto bots transformed into their robot modes. Captain Fanzone was holding a bullhorn and spoke into it.

"Alright! Come out with hands up and no one will get hurt."

A guy wearing a mask appeared in the window and pulled out a machine run. He fired a random number of bullets in the air as a warning. Everyone ducked, avoiding getting hit.

"What's the situation Captain Fanzone?" Optimus asked.

"Some wacko is holding everyone inside prisoner; couriers, professors, even a group of students from Black River Elementary who were on a field trip."

"Whoa man, that is low. What will this wacko going to gain from this?" Jazz said.

"I' m not sure, but we have to think fast. We need someone to sneak inside and subdue the terrorist."

Every bot stared at Bumble Bee. The yellow-bot knew he would end up doing this sort of task again, but there is no way he could get out of it.

"Why me?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe it's because you're small enough to fit through anything, but bigger than the terrorist?" Bulkhead asked rhetorically in a sarcastic tone.

"But, what if that dude tries to shot me while I try to get to the front door?"

"Who says you have to go though the front door?"

The doc-bot said pointing at the manhole. Bumble Bee became apprehensive at the thought of him, a hot shot noble autobot walking through a damp, smelly sewer, getting his tires all filthy. He shivered.

"There is no way in the universe I am going into the sewer!"

But they didn't give him a choice; Bulkhead grabbed him while Jazz removed the manhole cover and the big-bot dropped him in the sewer.

"Be careful cool cat! You dig?" Jazz yelled from above.

"Yuck! I hope they don't mention this on the news."

Bumble Bee said. He stood up and started walking, looking for an entrance that will lead him to the museum. But it was dim-lit and creepy, like something out of a horror movie. But it also reminded the yellow-bot about the cave he and Sari checked out yesterday, how the mystical atmosphere brought him close to her. Bumble Bee snapped out of it when he saw a bright light coming from above. He removed the cover and looked around. It was the museum's basement! The yellow-bot pulled himself out of the sewer and ran up the stairs, doing a little recon.

He was searching for fifteen minutes, until Bumble Bee stumbled upon a dinosaur exhibit. The yellow-bot hid behind a statue of a triceratops without being seen. He sees the hostages sitting in the middle of the room in a large group while the terrorist was looking out the window still holding a gun in his hand. A small boy with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a retro jumpsuit spotted him.

"Hey it's Bumble Bee!"

The terrorist turned around and sees him too. He held out his gun and fired more random bullets. Bumble Bee dodged and ran at full speed toward the wacko. The brave little auto-bot slid and swung his leg, knocking the terrorist off feet, causing him to go aerial. Bumble Bee grabbed the terrorist and took his gun.

"You know Jazz was right, what did you have to gain from this?"

Later that afternoon, the terrorist was being sent to prison and the hostages were released.

"You did a good job Bumble Bee." Optimus Prime said patting the yellow-bot on the back.

"Thanks, hey where is Ratchet?"

"One of the cops got shot in the leg, so the doc-bot is taking him to the hospital. There he comes now." Bulkhead said.

Ratchet drove up to the Autobots and stopped.

"Bumble Bee, how was Sari last night?" Ratchet asked the yellow-bot.

"She was fine, why did you ask doc-bot?"

"Because right after I dropped off that cop at the hospital I just saw her coming out. And she looked depressed."

A shocked looked appeared on Bumble Bee's faceplate, so many question were racing in his processor; _why was she at the hospital? Is she sick? Or is it something worse?_

A few days have passed, and the Auto bots were still worried about their friend Sari, especially Bumble Bee who was sitting on the concrete couch waiting for her to call.

"Has there been any word from Sari? I'm starting to get worried."

"How should I know Bulkhead?"

"Well, she talks to you a lot."

Bumble Bee suddenly received a call from Sari through his com-link. He pressed the button on the side of his head to answer it.

"Hey Sari."

"_Morning Bumble Bee."_

"What's wrong? You sound a little off."

"_I need to talk you. Mind if I come over? I need to talk to you, alone."_

"Sure Sari."

"Everything alright little buddy? What did Sari say?"

"I'm not sure Bulkhead. Sari sounded weird, but she's coming over right now. And uh…she wants to talk to me, alone."

"That's no problem, I have to make a motor oil run anyway. Tell her I said 'hi'."

Bulkhead transformed and drove off. Bumble Bee waited for half an hour, and then Sari appears at the garage doorway. He stood and ran over to her.

"Hey Sari, are you okay? I haven't seen you for a few days. Is everything alright?"

"I'll explain everything, as soon as you sit down."

"Why do I need to sit down? I'm fine. Now tell me what is going on? I was worried when I heard from Ratchet that you were at the hospital."

"Okay, you asked for it. I'll just have to come out and say it. Bumble Bee, I'm pregnant."

"Huh? Pregnant? What's that?"

"It means, I'm having a baby."

"That's nice…WHAT?!"

The yellow-bot faints.


	3. The Big Decision

Bumble Bee woke up from his fainting spell to find himself lying on a berth in the Med-lab with Ratchet. He got up slowly because he felt a little stiff.

"What happened?"

"Simple, you fell." Ratchet said jokingly.

The young yellow bot narrowed his gaze at the old doc-bot for the real answer.

"Seriously you did fell."

Bumble Bee looked around and noticed Sari is not present. He returned his gaze toward Ratchet to ask him another question.

"Where is Sari?"

"She wanted to stay with you but I told her to wait in the lounge."

Bumble Bee hopped off the berth, landed on his feet, and ran off to the lounge.

"Hey kid! Get back here, I'm not done running diagnostic on you."

But he ignored Ratchet. Bumble Bee found Sari sitting on the couch watching tv. She turned her head slightly and sees him. After what happened earlier, neither of them said a word until Sari broke the silence.

"Hey Bumble Bee, want to join me?"

He didn't need to be Sigmund Freud to know that Sari was trying to avoid the _baby_ subject. Bumble Bee didn't say anything and sat down next to her, waiting for a chance to bring it up. He tapped his knee caps with his fingers, the light sound of metal irritated Sari.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to listen. I want to know who did it."

"Sorry."

He did it on purpose just to get her attention, and Bumble Bee finally brought it up.

"Sari, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant when you first heard about it?"

Her eyes widened and then lowered. She turned to Bumble Bee with a sad look on her face, trying to find the words to explain.

"I…it's complicated."

But she couldn't.

"But you don't have to worry about it, I keeping the baby and raise it myself."

"What? Why?" Bumble Bee asked, his processor was full of confusion.

"I don't want this to interfere anything."

"This is crazy, you can't raise a child by yourself, remember what you told me about how hard it was for your dad to raise you and run the company?"

"That is different."

"How is it different?"

"I've got to go."

She ran out of the factory and took off with her jet pack, leaving Bumble Bee with no real answers. Ratchet came into the room.

"Where is Sari?"

"Ratchet, did she mention anything else, something about her visiting the hospital the other day?"

"I tried to ask her, but she changed the subject. It was like she was trying to avoid it. It's probably nothing."

Later that day, Bulkhead returned with 50 units of motor oil, he placed them next to the coveter belts and transformed back into his robot mode. He sees Bumble Bee and Ratchet sitting across from each other, grabs a case of oil, and walks over to them. Bulkhead notices the doc-bot seemed grumpier than usual.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Why don't you ask Casanova bot over there."

"Bumble Bee, what is Ratchet taking about?" Bulkhead asked and took a sip of oil.

"Sari is pregnant."

Bulkhead accidentally spitted out his oil at Ratchet in shock.

"What?"

"I know, it's a shock."

"How did that happen? Who's the punk that did it to her?" Bulkhead looked over at Ratchet.

"The punk is Bumble Bee."

"Wait a nano-click, Bumble Bee where were you exactly the other night?"

Bumble Bee took a deep breath and exhaled because it was the hardest thing he had to do, confessing.

"I had a nightmare about Sari, so I drove over to Sumdac Tower to check on her, and then, one thing lead to another."

Bulkhead narrowed his eyes angrily at his little buddy. Bumble Bee lowered his head with guilt.

"I can't believe this."

"I couldn't help it okay!"

"Well, now what?"

"I don't know. I've got to clear my processor."

The young yellow bot got up and transformed into his vehicle mode and drove off.


	4. Big Question Big Answer

Bumble Bee has been driving around the city for several hours and he still has no idea what to do about Sari. He felt responsible for making her pregnant. The little bot never meant to let that happen, he loves Sari with all of his spark. But what could he do?

He was driving pass the beach when he sees something glittering in the sand that caught his optic. Bumble Bee drove up to the curb and transformed into his robot mode. He walked a several steps to where he saw the object, knelt down, and dug in the sand a little until Bumble Bee found it. The curious yellow-bot was about to pick it up when he received a police transmission; _Attention all units, robbery in progress at a local jewelry store._ Bumble Bee grabbed it and took off. He arrived at the jewelry to find it was Nanosec robbing it.

"Ha! None of you can catch the great Nanosec!" He taunted as Nanosec rolled away with a bag full of precious diamond and other pieces of jewelry. Bumble Bee activated his turbo boosters and blasted off to catch him. He sees Nanosec heading for the I94 on-ramp. The young hot shot caught up to the mischievous speed demon wannabe.

"Look Nanosec, I had a bad day, and the last thing I need to do is to waste my time catching you. So why don't you do everyone a favor and just surrender."

"Um, let me think about it; no way lemon head!"

"Alright looks like we'll be doing it the _hard_ way."

Bumble Bee drove faster and literally spun circles around Nanosec. He stopped because he could get out of Bumble Bee's trap. Nanosec tried to find a way out. But he was so busy looking for one, he didn't notice Bumble Bee's arm sticking out and grabbed him by the leg. The yellow-bot hit the brakes, and transformed back into robot mode while holding up Nanosec like a fish. The police arrived and took Nanosec off of Bumble Bee's servos. An elderly woman, wearing a baby blue dress and matching Mary Janes, stepped out of one of the police cars and walks up to Bumble Bee.

"Oh thank you so much, for stopping that awful robber son."

"You must be the jewelry store owner."

"Why yes I am, if there is anything you just name it."

"No I'm good; no wait actually, there is something."

Bumble Bee sits on the park bench in his human form. He sees Sari running toward him. She stood in front of him while catching her breath.

"I got here as fast as I could, so what's the emergency?"

"There is no emergency."

"Then why did you call me?"

"I wanted to apologize. I should've asked you so many questions about the baby."

"Oh, it's okay, it wasn't your fault. You were right about one thing; I should've told you about it from the beginning. I was under a lot of stress lately, but I'm better now."

"Good, but I wanted to ask you…"

He got cut off when Bumble Bee tripped and fell to his knees. Sari knelt down beside him.

"Bumble Bee, are you alright?"

"I'm fine; I'm just a little weak in the knees, whenever I am around you." He said as Bumble Bee got up on one knee and held out a small black box up to Sari.

"Sari, will you marry me?"

He opened the small box which had a diamond ring inside. She was speechless, but Sari finally spitted out a response.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't this what humans do?"

"Yes, but you don't have to marry me because of the baby."

"Sari, look at me. Don't think I don't understand what's going on. I know what it was like for you growing up without a mom, and how you wonder what it would be like to have one. Do you want this baby growing up without a dad? Sari, I _choose_ to be with you, not because of the baby, it's because I want to be _with_ you and the baby. I love you Sari."

Sari began to cry because she was touch by Bumble Bee's sweet, sweet words.

"What do you say Sari?" He asked for her hand again.

She nodded slowly as tears continued running down on her cheeks.

"Yes, yes I will."

He took the ring out of the box, held Sari's left hand, and gently put it on her finger. She wrapped her arms around Bumble Bee and they both kissed each other.


	5. Blessings

Professor Sumdac was lying down on the floor of his office. Sari shook him hard.

"Dad? Dad wake up."

He opened his eyes half way for one second and then they widened. Isaac stood up quickly.

"Take it easy."

"How can I? Knowing that my only eighteen year old daughter is getting married! It's shocking enough to know you're pregnant, but this?"

"I know this is a surprise, but it's _my_ decision."

Bumble Bee, in his human form, helped Isaac Sumdac get on his feet.

"Sir, I promise you, I have been there for Sari and I always will. And I love her. I will be right by her side, no matter what."

Isaac switched his gaze from Bumble Bee to Sari.

"Are you sure you want this Sari?"

"I am positive."

He took a deep sigh and sat back down. Isaac cupped his hands and placed them on his chin.

"I need to think about this."

"Okay, we'll be right outside." Bumble Bee took Sari's hand and they both walked right out of the door of her dad's office. Isaac turned his head to see a few photos of Sari; one on the left when she was a baby on the night he found her, the one in the middle when she eight, and one on the right when she became a teenager after giving herself an upgrade. He smiled slightly remembering all of those moments he had with her. Isaac turned his chair, stood up, and looked out the window, pondering.

An hour has passed; Sari has been pacing, waiting for an answer fro her father. Bumble Bee was sitting by the door watching her.

"Calm down Sari and sit down."

"How can I? I know my dad is going to say no. Why can't he just trust me?"

"He does, it's his role as a dad to be overprotective. I hope I won't be like that."

She sighed. The door opened.

"Sari, Bumble Bee, can I see you for a moment?"

Bumble Bee got up and followed Sari into Professor Sumdac's office. They sat in the chairs in front of her father's desk. Isaac was looking at one of the pictures, he put it down and looked at them for a while. It made Sari a little nervous.

"I have been thinking about it, a lot. To be frank, I wouldn't really allow this, but that wouldn't be fair to both of you."

"So, does this mean?" She said as Sari leaned in, waiting for her father's answer. Isaac smiled at them and nodded.

"Sari, Bumble Bee, I give you both my blessing."

Sari jumped up with excitement. Bumble Bee caught her and spun around a little. They gave Isaac a big hug as a way of thanking him.


	6. The Big Day

Bumble Bee and Sari have decided to have the wedding before the birth of their brand new baby. After filling out so much paper work for marriage, sending invites to everyone they know, and so many other decisions to make, they were able to pull it off.

About three weeks have passed. It was the night before the big day. Bumble Bee returned to the Auto plant after one of those Lamaze sessions with Sari. He transformed from vehicle mode to robot mode, it was dark and quiet.

"Hello? Any bot home?"

Suddenly the room lit up, the sound of noise makers and poppers made him jump, and so did the others.

"Surprise!"

The auto bots yelled; Optimus Prime, Jazz, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Jet Fire and Jet Storm. Bumble Bee was psyched to see his friends again but was a little confused until he saw a blue banner with gold letters hung on the wall behind them that read _Bumble Bee's Bachelor Party_.

"Whoa! What is all this?"

"I think this is what male humans call a bachelor party, celebrating their last day as a single male or something." Ratchet said.

"Sari is having one too. I think they are having either a bachelorate party or a baby shower, or maybe both." Bulkhead said scratching his head, figuring out what kind of party the girls were having.

"Awesome!"

"So little buddy, nervous about the big day tomorrow?"

"I don't know Bulkhead, maybe a little, I mean, it is my first wedding."

"Are you kidding? You're the first Auto bot to get married to a techno organic, it is out of sight." Jazz said, doing a little jig.

"You should be proud Bumble Bee, and who knows, maybe this could be the alternative way to breed a new generation of Cybertronian." Optimus Prime said, patting on Bumble Bee's shoulders.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Jet Fire said getting all excited and accidentally knocking over Jet Storm. The blue jet auto bot got up, looking irritated at his brother. "Oh, you want some of this?" Jet Storm tackled Jet Fire and both of them started to rough house. Jazz, acting as a referee, stepped in to stop the two from tearing each other apart. "Cool it you too, we should be having fun, not knocking each other's lights out. Now let's groove it."

"Okay-a-dokey." The Jet Twins said while saluting. Bumble Bee smiled for a moment.

Time has flown by after chugging motor oil, playing games, watching action/horror movies, telling stories and jokes. The auto bots have powered down, except Bumble Bee who was sitting on the roof watching the moon gliding by slowly. He hears someone walking up behind him. The yellow-bot turned his head to see it was his good friend, Bulkhead.

"Hey Bumble Bee, why aren't you in stasis? You know you've got a big day tomorrow."

"Oh, hey Bulkhead. I couldn't power down, I've got too much stuff going on in my processor. I up here to clear it up."

Bulkhead sat down beside him and looked up at the moon as well.

"Yeah, I'm nervous too, I've never been some bot's best bot before, or in this case _best man_."

Bumble Bee sighed and hung his head. Bulkhead could tell right away something was on his processor.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know Bulkhead, sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision. I never had experience raising children."

"That's not true; you did a great job with Sari when she was a little girl."

"But this is different, this time I am raising a living breathing techno organic baby. What am I supposed to do to support the family? I don't get paid for catching criminal or fighting Decepticons. What kind of career would that be? What if I set a bad example for the kid? The list goes on."

"You're not getting cold landing pads, are you little buddy?"

Bumble Bee didn't say anything else, but he knew it would be challenging and Sari will be there to help him. He shook his head.

The sun was shining, the sky is clear, and there's a light wind, the weather was perfect, especially for a wedding. The autobots (in organic modes) and everyone who works at Sumdac Labs at in the pewters waiting for the matrimonial ceremony to begin. Bumble Bee stood in front of everyone, feeling a little terrified. Bulkhead nudged him letting the nervous yellow bot know everything will be okay. Arcee was standing oppose of Bumble Bee as the Maid of Honor should. The pink femme-bot looked a little bit like Princess Leia from _Star Wars _except she was wearing a short, pink and white sparkly dress. Professor Isaac Sumdac waved to the organ player, signaling him to start. He started to play the Wedding March. They all turned their heads to the other side of the aisle. Sari stood within the doorway, she was wearing a white, flowing wedding dress, gloves with a blue heart on each one, a veil over her head, and most importantly the all spark key around her neck. Sari walked down the aisle with her father.

"Sari, you look absolutely beautiful." He whispered to her and she whispered back, "Thanks Dad."

As soon Isaac and Sari were at the end of the aisle were Bumble Bee was standing, he lifted the veil from his face and kissed her on the cheek. The priest at the pedestal began to speak.

"Who here gives away this lovely bride?"

"I do." Isaac said as he gave Bumble Bee Sari's hand and sat down at his seat. Bumble Bee's optics widened at the sight of her. The priest spoke again.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness these two young lovers beginning a new life together. The bride and groom have written their own vows."

Bumble Bee and Sari looked at each other.

"Sari, we have known each other for a long time. Ever since we first met, all I want to you was to be with you. I will be there for you no matter what. You are my everything. You are my whole world." Sari shed a tear. "Ace…" which is Bumble Bee's human name, "…you always make me smile and chase my blues away. I am lucky to have you in my life and I am lucky you will be my husband as well." After the two lovers were done, the priest spoke again.

"Ace, will you take Sari as your wife?"

"I do."

"And Sari, will take Ace as your husband?"

"I do."

"Does your Best Man and Maid of Honor have the rings?"

Bulkhead handed Bumble Bee the ring, and Arcee gave Sari one. They gave each other the rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They both leaned in at the same time, and kissed a sweet kiss. The sound of the bells ringing and the crowd cheering faded in the background.


	7. The Reception

The sun was setting at the Sumdac Robot Manufacturing Plant. A perfect place for Bumble Bee and Sari's reception because that is where it all began. So far, Bulkhead did his Best Man speech in front of everyone, Bumble Bee and Sari cut the cake and giving each other a piece, and Sari tossed the bouquet to a group of single women. Arcee caught it which means she is next to wed. It made Ratchet blush a little. There was one more thing Bumble Bee and Sari have to do.

"My lady, may I have this dance?" He asked as Bumble Bee held out his hand to Sari. She blushed and looked at him coyly.

"I love too." She responded.

The two love birds made their way to the dance area. The DJ played a slow love song. While they were dancing, Sari reminisces the first time she's seen Bumble Bee's human form.

It was about a few years ago; six months after Megatron and his minions were defeated. Sari was enjoying her time on Cybertron but she became homesick. She was looking for Jazz hoping he would open the transwarp gate to Earth when she ran into Preceptor.

"Hey Preceptor, have you seen Jazz?"

"He is with Optimus Prime and the others at the lab. Suddenly, there was an explosion! The black smoke was coming from the lab.

"Bumble Bee!" Sari screamed at the thought of the life of her best friend cutting short, she transformed into her robot mode and bladed in hyper speed toward the accident.

When Sari got there, she could hear moaning coming from inside the lab. The brave techno organic teenage girl cautiously stepped in to the room, but it was hard to see what with all the smoke.

"Any bot online in here?" Sari called out.

The smoke finally cleared, but she couldn't believe her optics. The auto bots have become _auto men_.

"OMG! What happened?" Sari asked trying not to freak out.

"We were developing a new transformation mode that would allow auto bots to become humans. It was successful, but unfortunately it caused the computers exploded during the downloading, but every bot is okay." Ratchet explained.

Sari was relieved to know they're fine and still online. But her optics widened when she saw Bumble Bee in his human form. She changed her face from robot to organic.

"Bumble Bee? Is that you?"

"I think so…whoa!" He trips over a cable cord and about to fall over when Sari caught him.

Bumble Bee looked up and blushes. To him it was like meeting Sari for the first time.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh huh." He nodded as Bumble Bee got himself up but he still didn't take his eyes off her. _Wow, Sari is so beautiful._ Bumble Bee thought.

Ever since then, Bumble Bee and Sari felt a strong magnetic attraction between them.

The music stopped, Bumble Bee and Sari looked at each other lovingly. Everyone started tapping the glasses with their forks signaling them to kiss. They both leaned in slowly and kissed softly.


	8. It's Time Part 1

It has been several months since the wedding. Bumble Bee and Sari have been busy decorating the baby's room, attending Lamaze classes, and studying the parent manual on how to take care of a baby.

One night, Bumble Bee and Sari were in bed cuddling. They have been exhausted from getting everything ready for the baby. He gently patted on Sari's belly. "Just think, soon we'll have a brand new baby boy." Bumble Bee said. "Or girl." Sari added... "Well, until that day, we should get some sleep for tomorrow." "Easy for you to say, to me it feels like I'm sleeping with a bowling ball." They laughed a bit. "Good night Sari." "Night Bumble Bee." They both closed their eyes and held each other close.

It was the middle of April and the weather was perfect for a barbeque at Auto-bot HQ. Isaac Sumdac was in the middle of grilling while the others were chilling, especially Sari who has to sit inside the factory with the fan on. Bumble Bee handed her a plate with several pieces of seedless watermelon. She took one and took a bite. "That hits the spot, thanks."

"I feel the baby kick!" Sari exclaimed. "Oh! Left me feel it!" Bulkhead said excitedly, he placed his human hand on Sari's belly and waited. He felt a light bump. "Whoa! It's really in there. Come on over here you guys!" He said. The others gathered around Sari taking turns feeling the baby kicking. Suddenly Bumble Bee picked up a police bulletin on his radio; _Calling all cars, calling all cars, Professor Princess has been spotted near the arcade disturbing the peace…again. She is armed and dangerous._ "We better get going." "But Prime what about Sari?" "It's alright kid, this medic-bot will be here incase something happens." "But…" "It's okay Bumble Bee I'll be fine. Now go." "Alright Auto-bots! Transform and roll out!" They all changed into their vehicle modes and drove off. Jet Fire and Jet Storm were still waiting for the baby to kick. They both felt a light bump. "It feels weird doesn't it brother?" Jet Storm said as he turned his head to Jet Fire. "It sure does brother, but in an exciting way."

Meanwhile, Professor Princess was terrorizing the city with her usual pretty rainbow blasts of destruction from her wand. "Violent video games are bad!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and was about to shoot another blast when a grappling hook grabbed her hand. Professor Princess turned her head around. It was Optimus Prime and the auto-bots! "Nasty robots!" "Remind me again how many times did we put her in the slammer? Man! What kind of parents would let their kid run around unsupervised, terrorizing people, and bail her out of jail?" Although Jazz knew Bumble Bee was asking a rhetorical question he said, "Obviously bad parenting, not digging it at all." Professor Princess blasted the cable to get her self free and started attacking the Auto-bots. "Bad auto-bots! Bad!" "I just hope my kid doesn't end up like her." Bumble Bee said in a worried tone. "Relax little buddy, you'll make a great dad, and Sari and her dad will be there to help." "Alright, let's wrap this up quickly so we can get back to the barbeque!" The yellow-bot said as he geared himself up.

The fight went on for fifteen minutes, but once again the Auto-bots have defeated Professor Princess and she was headed for juvenile hall. "Whew, I'm glad that's over." Bumble Bee got a call from Sari but when he answered it, she was panicking. "Bumble Bee! My water broke!" "Well then let's have Ratchet take a look at it, maybe he can fix it up." "No! It means the baby is coming!" "What?! Oh no!"


	9. It's Time Part 2

Bumble Bee was freaking out until Optimus Prime slapped him upside the head. "Thanks I needed that." "_Bumble Bee, are you still there? This is Isaac Sumdac._" "Hey, uh, dad, where's Sari?" "She's with me, Ratchet is taking us to the hospital, meet us there now!" "Okay, guys we've got to transform and roll out!" They transformed and headed for the hospital, except Optimus Prime who stood there. "But that's my stick." He sighed and drove off to catch up to them.

There was heavy traffic on the highway and the auto-bots were stuck. "This is Bumble Bee to any bot! We've got a medical emergency here! Sari is having the baby now! We need help, stat!" He hears a couple of voices calling him. "There you are!" It was the Jet Twins. "We've been looking for you!" Jet Storm said as they descended a magnet and it landed on Bumble Bee. The twins pulled him up and flew toward their destination. "Don't worry Bumble Bee, we'll catch up! I hope." Bulkhead yelled.

And there Bumble Bee was dangling around in the air trying not to get smashed into buildings; like the skyscraper in front of him! "Ahhhh! Pull up! Pull up!" He yelled at the Jet twins. They ascended further into the sky and they barely missed it. Bumble Bee sighed in relief, but then he spotted a plane heading straight for them. "Go down! Down!" "Which is it; up or down?" The Jet twins said in unison. "DOWN!" Bumble Bee yelled. They descended quickly before they were sliced into half. "There be the hospital, yes?" The Jet Twins said. "Yes! Yes! That's it! Quick land on the roof, I need to change!" They slowly lowered Bumble Bee to the hospital roof and released him. He changed into his human form, and so did the twins; both of them were good looking; Jet Storm had black hair and wearing a white t-shirt, blue overalls, and blue shoes, and Jet Fire was wearing an orange aviator outfit. "What we do now Bumble Bee?" "You two go to the entrance and wait for Optimus and the others." "You got it!"

The three ran downstairs, and went their separate ways. Bumble Bee spotted a nurse-bot at the desk. "Excuse me, my name is Ace. I'm looking for my wife Sari." "Sari Sumdac is in the operating room down the hall to the left." "Thanks!" He followed the nurse-bot's directions and found the operating room. He burst through the doors like a comet. "Sari?!" "Bumble Bee, You're just in time." Sari lying in bed with her legs apart. Her father was sitting next to her sleeping. Bumble Bee walked over and sat next to her on the other side of the bed. "What happened to your dad?" "Oh, he was helping me with my breathing on the way here, the moment he sat on that chair he was out like a light." "Aw man, I knew I should've left you." "It's okay Bumble Bee, as long as you are here, I am fine."

One of the nurse's came in and stood in front of Sari. "Sorry Mrs. Sumdac, but none of the doctors are available; five are doing tonsillectomy, one is doing heart surgery, three are doing organ transplant, and the rest are in the middle of removing an inflamed appendix from a family of eleven children." "You forgot one." Ratchet said as he walked in, and others followed. "Alright! You guys made it!" "Like we would miss this little buddy." Bulkhead said giving Bumble Bee a light pat on the back. Optimus turned to the nurse and asked, "Is there anything we can do?" She blush a little. "Well, we are about to do the last contraction, so you all need to wash up, and wear these robes, gloves, and masks. They all got suited up, and Ratchet grabbed an empty chair and sat at the end of the bed. Arcee pulled out a video camera from Professor Isaac's duffle bag and turned it on. "Alright, Sari are you ready? Breathe and push." Sari started breathing and pushing at the same time. "I see something, and it looks a little hairy. " Ratchet said. "Whoa I can't believe what I'm seeing, crazy." Jazz said in amazement. "Maybe I should start teaching something like this to my class back on Cybertron." Arcee said, who was also in amazement. "Bumble Bee, please, take my hand." "I will Sari." He held her soft silky hand. "Push! Push!" Ratchet said. "I am!" "Hang on Sari." But all Sari can do is breathe and scream in pain.

It seemed like a never ending, ear splitting ordeal until they heard something crying. It was the baby. The doc-bot smiled. "Congratulations, it is a hybrid." Ratchet said, holding the baby out to Sari. She took the baby slowly and gently, looking at her with loving awe. The baby opened her optics and when she saw her mommy for the first time, she smiled. "Look at her Bumble Bee, isn't she beautiful?" She said as Sari held up the baby to Bumble Bee. The baby also smiled. He couldn't believe his optics; it was like seeing a baby version of Sari. "She sure is. She looks a lot like you." "Yeah, but she also has your smile." "What should we name her?" "I have always been parceled to Cami." "Cami Sumdac, I like it. It does have a certain ring to it." Jazz said while nodding his head slightly. "Aw, she's so cute! Coochie coo!" Jet Fire and Jet Storm said in unison. "No, you're doing it all wrong! You're supposed to say _coochie coochie coo_." Bulkhead said.

Professor Sumdac woke up and when he saw the baby, he rose up looking a little melancholy. "Oh dear, did I miss it?" "Don't worry dad, we got everything on DVD." Sari said, comforting her father. "Well, at least let me take a photo, in fact, let's make it a family photo with…" "Cami." "Right." Isaac Sumdac pulled out his other camera and tripod at the end of the bad while the others gathered around the baby. He set up the timer and joined them. "Alright, everybody say cheese." "Cheese!" They all said in unison, except Bulkhead who said "Brie!" The camera flashed, and preserved a wonderful, and beautiful moment of their lives.


	10. A Sweet Memory

Bumble Bee was walking down the hallway looking for Sari. He checked every room except the one. Bumble Bee gently knocks on the door. "Sari! Are you in there?" "Yes Bumble Bee, but I'm feeding the baby right now." "In the bedroom?" He said as he opened the door and took a peek. "Whoa!" Bumble Bee pulled his head away quickly and shut the door. "A little privacy please!" "Maybe next time you should have a _**do not disturb**_ sign on the door!" He yelled and walked away.

Bumble Bee entered the living room, and flopped on the couch next to Professor Isaac Sumdac, a.k.a. his father-in-law, who was sitting on an armchair reading the paper. "Let me guess, you witness the "natural" way of feeding the baby, correct?" Bumble Bee was surprised how his father-in-law knew that. "Yeah. By the way, how did you feed Sari when she was a baby? Since you're a male an all." "I just feed her regular milk and baby food." "But why is she doing it _that_ way?" "It is scientifically proven it is a healthier way to feed the baby, until it's time to feed them with a bottle." "Oh, I see."

Sari came into the living room with Cami in her arms. "Oh, there is my favorite grand daughter." "She's your _only_ favorite grand daughter dad." She said and then sat on the couch. The house phone rang and Bumble Bee picked it up. "Hello, Sumdac residence!" _"Bumble Bee!"_ "Hey Bulkhead sup?" "Turn on your TV quick!" Bumble Bee turned on the News Channel and there was a flash bulletin. _"We interrupt our regularly scheduled program for this breaking news! There is a gang riot going on downtown, creating nothing but chaos; fires, damaged public property, and terrorizing innocent people." _ "I better go." Bumble Bee said as he sat up and started walking out the door. Sari handed Cami to her father and ran after him. Bumble Bee made it outside, before he could do anything, she grabbed him by the arm. "Bumble Bee don't, for once just let the police handle this." "Sorry Sari, but it's my duty as an Auto-bot to not only keep this city safe, but keep you and our family safe." "Just be careful." "I'll be home soon, okay?" He said and kissed Sari on the cheek. Bumble Bee transformed into his robot mode, then his car mode, and drove off to meet up with the others.

The yellow-bot took one quick look at Sari with his rearview mirrors. He saw how melancholy Sari was and watched her going back inside the building. After she was inside, he focused his optics back on the road. As Bumble Bee drove at full speed, he reminisces the first time he hung out with Sari in his human form.

It was a warm Saturday around the end of May; Bumble Bee and Sari were at Auto-Bot HQ, and she was trying to help him walk in a human form, but every time Bumble Bee takes a step, he would fall on his face. "Keep trying Bumble Bee, you'll get used to it." He rose up onto his feet and dusted himself off. "I should, the others were able to walk in human mode." "Just pretend you're in robot mode." He nodded a little and took a few steps slowly. Then Bumble Bee picked up the pace, and before he knew it, he was walking like a human. "What do you know, it worked. Thanks Sari." "No problem. I better get back, I'll catch you later." Before she left, Bumble Bee spoke up. "Hey Sari?" "Yes Bumble Bee?" "Would you…like to go…to see…a…movie with me this afternoon?" He asked nervously. "Sure, and I know the perfect flick we should see. I'll pick you up at 6. See you later!" She ran off excitedly. Bulkhead walked up behind him tapped him on the head. "What's new little buddy?" "I think I have a date."

A few of hours later; Bumble Bee waited outside for Sari to show up. "What is taking her so long?" He asked himself. The yellow bot leaned on the tree and watched the sky slowly turning from bright blue to light orange, and stars began to glisten. Suddenly, he hears foots steps, and then a voice calling him. "Hey Bumble Bee, ready to go?" As Bumble Bee turned his head to the side, his human eyes widened when he saw a side of Sari he hasn't seen before. She was wearing a yellow baby-t, blue low rise jeans, a pair of white sneakers, and her hair wasn't in ponytails, she wore her hair in a hair band. He had no idea how long and flowing her hair was. "Sari, you look…great. I mean, not that you weren't great before…" "Come on, we're going to be late." Sari pulled him by the arm and the two ran off for the theater.

A gun shot cut off his train of thought. He arrived at the gang riot. Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Jazz were hiding behind a building, trying not to get slagged. "Bumble Bee! Get over here!" The doc-bot yelled. The yellow-bot transformed into his robot mode and joined them. "How did this happen?" The yellow-bot asked. "Something about a gang not entering another gang's territory, and the next thing you know, boom, this happened." Bulkhead said. "This is crazy, why can't _these_ organics groove on over to the smooth, calm side?" "Because Jazz some organics are too stubborn to listen." Ratchet answered to his cyber-ninja comrade. "You mean like you doc-bot?" Bumble Bee said jokingly. "Come on, guys we need to think of a plan, it would be a lot easier if Optimus was here." "Sorry Bulkhead, but Prime has bigger fish to fry back on Cybertron." Jazz said. A light bulb moment popped into Bumble Bee's processor. "I got it! Let's trap them in a corral until the police arrive!" "Great idea kid, except we don't have one!" "Then doc-bot, I guess we'll have to build one, unless you guys got a better idea." "Better than nothing, let's move it and groove it." While the three bots spilt up to get some supplies, Jazz rescues innocent organics from getting hurt. As soon he was done, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Bumble Bee began building a corral by welding big pieces of unused metal, surrounding the entire area being under siege by the riot.

While Bumble Bee was welding, he once again reminisced his first date with Sari. The yellow-bot left off where he and Sari were walking out of the theater after watching _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_. When they first arrived at the theater, Bumble Bee thought Sari wanted to see a romantic comedy, but he remembered that she's not like other girls. "I got to admit Sari, you were right that was a good flick." "Yeah, I love retro movie night." "So, um…is there anywhere you want to go?" "How about the carnival? Come on!" Once again, she grabbed him, and they head for the pier. They spent some of their time riding on roller coasters, bumper cars, playing games, and much more. And not once did Bumble Bee fell over. He and Sari were about to leave when she spotted the hall of mirrors. "Let's go and check it out! I heard it's a lot of fun." "Are you sure? Wouldn't you prefer that ride with the swans and those heart things?" He was pointing at the ride opposite to the Hall of Mirrors. "You mean the Tunnel of Love? Boring! It's just a boat ride." She led him inside the entrance. Bumble Bee was amazed by the misshaped mirrors on the walls. Each one made them look totally different; some made them look wide, thin, tall, short, etc. Bumble Bee found one that made him look a bit buff. "Sweet! Hey Sari! Check this o…" But he got cut off when he saw Sari standing in front of a mirror making her look like a very mature woman. "Sorry Bumble Bee, you were saying something?" "Uh, never mind." He blushed a little. They walked into the next room; they were surrounded by so many mirrors. It was hard to tell which way is the exit, but what was really hard for Bumble Bee was to tell which Sari is real. The room made him feel dizzy with confusion until Sari tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you alright?" "Not really." She held his hand and they made it to the exit.

Bumble Bee and Sari walked out of the carnival and down along the beach. "Sorry about freaking out back there, I was worried I actually lost you." "Relax Bumble Bee, there is no need to feel sorry about it. Not everyone likes the Hall of Mirrors." She smiled at him, giving the yellow-bot a warm, calm feeling. "Hey, check out the sunset." She said, and they both look the sun setting in the horizon. Sari pulled out a digital camera and stood next to Bumble Bee. She held the camera at an arm's length trying to get the two of them together. They both draped their arms on each other's shoulders, Sari hit the button, and then there was a flash.

By the time Bumble Bee was done welding, he hears a helicopter hovering over him and the sound of tires from the police cars screeching on the road. Captain Fanzone stepped out of his car and walked over to the auto-bots. "Nice job you guys, you saved us the trouble from capturing them. We'll take it from here." "So what's going to happen to them?" "Well Bulkhead, after we nurse those who involved with the riot, they are going to spend hard time at the big and possibly doing community service." The yellow-bot sees a mother and a father comforting their child after that horrible ordeal. It reminded Bumble Bee that he too has a family who is probably worried about him. "It's getting late, I better head back. See you guys later." Bumble Bee transformed into his car mode and drove back to Sumdac Tower.

As soon he arrived, changed back into his human form before anyone saw him, rushed inside, and took the elevator up to the living quarters.

Bumble Bee stepped into the living room finding Cami napping on her grandpa's belly. Isaac too nodded off. He sees Sari looking through a photo album. The book was filled with memories of their time together. He looked over her shoulder to see what Sari was staring at. She was staring at a photo of her and Bumble Bee at the beach from their first date. "You that is one of my favorites." Sari turned around and her frown turned upside down. "Bumble Bee!" The album fell from her lap, and Sari wrapped her arms around her beloved husband. She couldn't help herself from giving him so many kisses. Bumble Bee knew Sari was worried sick about him by the way she was passionately kissing him. "I was worried I lost you." She said, and Bumble Bee responded "Don't worry Sari, you'll never lose me." He wrapped his arms around Sari. They hear Cami waking up. Bumble Bee walked over and picked her up. He sat down next to Sari with the baby in his arms, and they both comforted their little girl with kisses and hugs.


	11. Adventures in Babybot Sitting

Two years later…

Bumble Bee was just putting his cap on and heading out the door when Sari came in with Cami. The little techno organic baby was wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt, a denim skirt, a pair of black Mary Jane's. "Bumble Bee? Could you watch Cami while I do my errands?" Sari said, handing him Cami. "But I was supposed to hang out with the guys today, what about your dad?" "Don't you remember, my dad is on that single's cruise for a couple of weeks. Personally, I think he deserves it for all he has done for me." "Oh yeah." "Besides, it's only for a few hours. Please?" "Oh, alright." "Thank you darling." She gave Bumble Bee a big, bear hug and kissed him and Cami on the cheek. "Bye sweetie, be good for daddy." Cami waved her mom goodbye.

As soon Sari was out of sight, he transformed into his robot mode and then changed into his car mode with Cami inside. "Hang on Cami! We're going for a ride!" Cami giggled excitedly as Bumble Bee drove super fast toward the factory.

When they got there, the yellow-bot took Cami out of the car and set her down for a minute. He changed back into his robot mode and picked Cami up. "Now let's see if Uncle Bulky and Ratchet are home." "Bumble Bee!" Ratchet yelled. "What are you doing bringing your daughter here?!" "Chill doc-bot, Sari had to go out and I promised I watch her. And could you keep it down? Babies have very sensitive ears." "Hey little munch-kin." Bulkhead said. "Hey!" "I was talking to the baby, Bumble Bee." "Oh, never mind." Cami hid her face on her daddy's arm. "Don't mind her, she's just shy." "You're just in time, I finished making a playpen for her." "Thanks Bulkhead, where is it?" "Over there." Bulkhead said, pointing his claw what looks like a wrestling ring with a fence around it, pillows to cushion the bottom and some toys and stuff animals to play with. Bumble Bee's jaw opened at what he saw. "_That's_ a playpen? Where did you get the ring?" "I found it in an abandoned gym, it looks new." "Well I guess it's better than nothing." He said as Bumble Bee walked over to the homemade playpen and set Cami down. She started crawling around.

The exhausted yellow-bot sat on the couch and turned on the tube. "Hey kid, shouldn't you be spending quality time with your kid?" "First of all; stop calling me kid! Second, I will as soon as I get a second wind, I'm not as energetic as I used to be. Third; she hasn't seen much of you guys lately." Ratchet groaned a bit while Bulkhead played a game of peek-a-boo with Cami.

Suddenly, they heard jet planes getting within close range of the factory. Ratchet and Bumble Bee ran out to make sure those weren't Decepticons, but it was worse, it was Sentinel. The Jet Twins transformed into their robot mode and landed behind him. "What do you want Sentinel? Shouldn't you be helping the counsel with the every solar cycle matters of Cybertron?" Ratchet said sarcastically. "No, my business of being here is none of your business!" He pushed them out of his way and stepped inside the factory. "I still can't believe Prime left the Auto-bot HQ Earth division with a squirt like you." "Hey! So far I have done a good job!" Sentinel sees Bulkhead with the baby and started to laugh. "Oh sure you have, just look at your big buddy over there playing with an organic." "That's _my_ daughter! And she's half organic!" "And I should care why?" "Oh look brother! It's Cami!" "I think you are right Jet Storm, hey Cami whami." The Jet Twins ran over to Bulkhead's side and they both said in unison, "Peekie-the boo!" "It's _peek_-a-boo guys." Bulkhead said. "Knock it off the _three_ of you!!!" After Sentinel bellowed, Cami started to cry real loud. "Oh great job Sentinel, you made her cry!" Bumble Bee said, running over to comfort Cami. "Hey sweetie, it's okay, everything is fine." "I'd cry if I saw Bulkhead's faceplate." "I do not think so Sentinel Prime sir." Jet Fire said, pointing to Bulkhead still playing peek-a-boo with Cami, and she giggled. "Well, then, she was crying because of Ratchet." "Wrong again, sir." Jet Storm said. Ratchet came over with a juice box for Cami. Sentinel walked over to the playpen and stuck his face out. When she saw his face, Cami cried again. Sentinel backed away and she stopped. "Maybe she just doesn't like you sir." The Jet Twins said in unison. "Oh forget this! Anyway, the reason I came here is to tell you we detected a Decepticon somewhere in the city, and don't bother capturing the creep because I'm taking care of it! Interfere, and I will court-martial you!" He transformed and rolled out of the factory in a huff. "You think we should stop him?" Bulkhead asked Bumble Bee. "No, he said not to interfere, but Sentinel didn't say anything about following him from a distance. Let's transform and roll out." "Wait a minute little buddy, what about Cami?" "Oh! Bumble Bee sir! Jet Storm and I will watch your little baby!" "Well alright, there is a bag full of big girl diapers, some story books, juice boxes, snacks, and a book to help you how to take care of her. We won't be long. And if Sari calls, don't tell her I'm out tracking down a Decepticon!" "Okay dokie!" The Jet Twins said as Bumble Bee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead rolled out.

Cami began to wail. "Oh dear, Jet Fire, get the book quick!" Jet Fire pulled the book out of the bad and flipped through the pages, looking for a chapter on crying. "Here it is, according to this; _there are a number of reasons why the baby is crying. He or she might be; hungry, needs to burp, needs a diaper change, thirsty, cranky, or needs attention_." "Well which is it?" "I dunno, try to give her some food." Jet Storm nodded and put Cami down to help Jet Fire find the food. "I found it, okay Cami what do you feel like; sliced apples or carrot sticks?" But when they turned around, Cami was gone. "Jet Storm, please don't tell me you left Cami on the floor." "Okay brother I won't." "Bumble Bee is going to slag us!" "Calm down Jet Fire, she couldn't have gone far."

Meanwhile, in downtown Detroit, the citizens were too busy to notice a techno organic baby crawling around. The light changed to green and Cami crawled across the road. The alarm at the bank went off and bursting out through the doors was the Angry Archer! "For sooth, the Angry Archer has triumphed!" He said running away but then tripped, accidentally tossing his big bag of loot ten feet away from him. The bag was opened and wads of cash was scattered everywhere. He heard police sirens nearby and was in a rush to stuff the cash back into the bag, The Angry Archer hung the bag over his shoulder and pulled out a bow and arrow. The Angry Archer aimed it at a truck that was about to leave. The arrow got a good grip on the back of the truck and he activated his jetpack. The Shakespearian robber flew away without a trace.

Around the same time; Jet Fire and Jet Storm were flying over the city searching for any signs of Cami. "You hear that brother? Sounds like there is a robbery going on down there." Jet Storm said. "Let the police handle it, right now we've got to find Cami." But then Jet Fire had a scary thought in his processor. "Brother, what we tell Bumble Bee or Sari if either of them calls on our com-links?" He said in a panicked tone. "Don't worry brother, we'll find Cami before that happens." They heard Bumble Bee's voice coming out of the speakers. _"Hello? Anyone there?"_ Jet Storm answered it, "Um, hey Bumble Bee, how you be?" _"Well, Sentinel was right about a decepticon being in the city, we're on his tail. So, how's my Cami?"_ "Oh…she's fine." _"What was that? It sounds like you're flying in the air_." "Well, Cami was crying so I thought I could calm her down by flying around." _"Okay, good, anyway I gotta go, looks like I'll be back at the factory late. But Sari finished early will probably be picking her up in a half hour. See ya later."_ "See Jet Fire, that wasn't so bad." Jet Fire groaned.

Down below, the Angry Archer hopped off the moving truck and landed in front of the abandoned clock factory. He ran down the alley and entered through the back door, quickly and swiftly. "I, the Angry Archer, have returned!" He declared to his partners in crime; Nano-sec, Slo-mo, and Professor Princess. "It's about time, I was getting cranky, irritated, annoyed." The fast talking femme-fatale said. The Angry Archer placed the bag of loot on the table, and suddenly, something in the bag moved. "Hey William Smell, I thought you robbed a bank, not a pet shop." Nano-sec gave him a questioned look. "Thou accusing me of doing something foolish?!" The bag unraveled itself, and there sitting on a pile of money was a baby. Of course none of them knew who she is. "Aw, what a cute little baby!" Professor Princess squealed. "Yeah, but the question is how did a baby end up in your bag?" Nano-sec asked the confused Archer. "In my panic state, I must've grabbed the infant by accident!" "How can you grab a baby by accident, Robin boob?" "Can I play with the baby?" "Wait a minute, this is Cami Sumdac." Slo-mo said. "Who?" The three of them said. "Cami Sumdac is the daughter of Ace and Sari Sumdac, not to mention grand daughter of Isaac Sumdac, CEO of Sumdac robotics? What if we hold her for ransom for, you know; money, cash, the cheddar?" "Oh yeah, I like that plan Slo-mo." "Well I don't like it, ransom isn't very nice." The pink princess said. "But think of what you can buy with the money we get from Isaac, do you how much a child is to a parent? Priceless, enough for you to give Powdered Sugar over there an upgrade." After pondering what Slo-mo said for a second, Professor Princess smiled wickedly. "Hmmm, okay, I'm game." She giggled.

Slo-mo made her way to the phone and dialed the number. She waited for someone to answer. "Say Slo-mo, how much should we demand?" "You let me worry about that Nano, until then keep an eye on the baby." "Uh, what baby?" They turned around and Cami was gone! "She was there a second ago!" They heard a giggle and looked at Professor Princess. "It wasn't me." There was a loud ringing noise. The Angry Archer spotted Cami pulling on the fire alarm. "For sooth, that child is evil!" "Bad baby! That was not nice!" "Quit chatting and let's spilt! Archer, grab the loot, Nano-sec grab the baby!" With his super speed, Nano-sec picked up Cami while the Angry Archer was struggling to lift the heavy bag on his back.

The Society of Ultimate Villainy was about to bail but they got out of the building, the four was surrounded by the Detroit police and fire department. Cami saw a yellow car with a black racing stripe and a red light on top. She giggled and clapped thinking it's her daddy. But it turned it wasn't when Captain Fanzone stepped out of the car and pulled out a bullhorn. She pouted. "Put down the goods and put your hands up where I can see them!" It was game over for S.U.V. They put Cami and the money down and raised her hands up until they were handcuffed. Captain Fanzone shook his head when he saw Cami. He walked over and picked her up. "Hey, what's a cute, little two year old like you doing here? I bet your parents must be worried. Come on, we'll head for the station and call them. You like donuts?"

He drove Cami down at the station. But when they got there Jet Fire and Jet Storm were in robot mode waiting outside. Captain Fanzone rolled down his window and poked his head out. "Hey! What are you two doing here? Last time I checked this isn't an airport!" "Captain Fanzone, please help. We lost a little two year old girl; black hair, blue eyes, wears a cute white t-shirt and blue skirt." Jet Storm said with an upset tone. The Captain stepped out and grabbed Cami. "Like this one?" He held her up to his chest. A smile appeared on the Jet Twins' faceplates. Captain Fanzone handed them Cami. "Oh thanking you so much!" Jet Fire said joyfully. "Now mind telling me how you lost a two year on your watch?" The twins looked at each other and back to Fanzone. "You don't want to know." They said in unison and changed into their jet modes with Cami inside Jet Fire. As soon they were out of sight, Captain Fanzone shook his head slowly and said to himself, "This is why I hate machines." And walked inside the station.

"Hurry brother, we must be Sari at the factory!" Jet Fire said to his brother. They made it back to the base with a few minutes to spare. The twins changed back into their robots modes, Jet Fire placed Cami in the play pen, and they sat on the couch, turning on the tube, looking calm and causal. They heard a car screeching outside, the Jet Twins turned their heads and it was Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumble Bee. "You guys are early." They said. "Yeah, turns out that Decepticon Sentinel was talking about was actually Scrapper playing with Snarl outside of the city. What a waste of my time. So how's Cami?" "See for yourself." Jet Storm said pointed at the playpen. Bumble Bee took a look and Cami was sound asleep. Bulkhead the twins on the backs congratulating them. "Hey not bad for a couple of rookies." Then they heard Sari zooming in the factory with her jet pack and landed beside Bumble Bee. "Hey guys, I never thought that business meeting would never end. " Cami slowly opened her optics and smiled when she saw her mommy and daddy. She reached out her arms toward them and Sari picked her up. "Aw, there is my little angel." The twins covered their mouths trying not to laugh. "Did anything interesting happened while I was out?" She asked Bumble Bee, and he shrugged, and so did the others. "Ah you know, same old, same old." The yellow hot shot-bot said.


	12. Alone Time

It was another Friday Night, Bumble Bee and Sari were about to have their _alone_ _time_. They were laying next to each other on the bed. "Isn't this nice Bumble Bee, just you, me, alone." "Yep, so want do you want to do first?" But their moment got interrupted by a knock on the door. "I guess answering the door." The door opened and Cami stepped inside wearing a pair of violet pajamas with pink butterflies and was holding a yellow stuffed bunny toy in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. "Mommy! Daddy! I made a pretty picture!" Cami held up a painting of her family; her mom, dad, grandpa, and herself. "Aw that is so sweet Cami." Sari said as she took the picture. "What are you two doing?" "I got this Sari. We're playing…uh…a tickling game!" Bumble Bee said. "Sounds like fun. Can I play?" "Um, no you can't. It's for grown ups." "But I want to play!" "Okay, how about we play space ship?" "Yay!" "Three, two, one, lift off!" He picked her up and held her flat on her belly, lifted Cami up and walked around the room making space ship noises. "Okay, here we go. Up in deep space! There's no peanuts, movies, a meteor shower, or a nap time, but there is plenty of room for a clear landing!" Bumble Bee gently Cami down on her feet outside of their bedroom. "Thank you and have a nice solar cycle!" He closed the door and jumped on the bed with Sari. "Where did you get that idea?" "I got it from that old TV show _Full House_." "Hey! Let me in! That was not nice!" "Go to bed Cami, we'll see you in the morning!" "Fine! But you're going to miss me!"

Bumble Bee and Sari were once again alone, for a few minutes when they heard another knock on the door. Cami and her grandpa stepped in. "What up dad?" Sari asked. "You tell them Grandpa, I am too mad!" "Cami, thinks you're not spending any time with her." "I got this Bumble Bee. We're sorry sweetie, we do love you so much. It's just sometimes a mommy and a daddy needed some time alone for a while. How about we set up a special play time together just the three of us?" "Okay, good night." Cami yawned. Isaac picked her up left the room with the door closed. "How did you know it would work?" "You're not the only one who watches _Full House_." Sari sighed. "What's wrong Sari?" "Bumble Bee, we need to go somewhere to be alone." "What's wrong here? Remember the last time we…" "I know, I didn't forget. But last time was different; it was just you and me, and my dad was a deep sleeper." "Oh yeah." They pondered for a while until Sari got a light bulb moment. "I know the perfect place!"

**The Next Day**

"The woods?! But the last time we stayed in the woods, we were attacked by a mutated space barnacle monster! Not to mention this is the same area where Megatron and the Decepticons built their space gate. Plus, I hate nature." Bumble Bee yelled while Sari loaded up some stuff in his car mode. "Sorry, all flights to Hawaii and Paris were booked. Besides, this time it will be more enjoyable; the snow is nearly melted, the nights are shorter, days are longer, and there are no monsters or decepticons." "That's true." After Sari was finished, she hopped in and closed the doors. She saw Cami stepping outside with Grandpa Isaac and rolled down the window. "Thanks for looking after Cami dad." "It is no problem at all Sari." "Mommy, daddy, how long will you be gone?" "Not long honey, we'll be back sometime tomorrow." "Then maybe we can go to the park?" "It's a date." "Come on Sari, we're during day light!" "Bye Cami! Be good! We love you!" They drove off. "Come on Cami, let's go inside and make some cookies."

They drove for several hours until they couldn't see the top of the skyscrapers in Detroit. Bumble Bee stopped at the place where he, Prowl, and Sari camped for the first time. He dumped out the stuff and Sari stepped out. Bumble Bee changed into his organic mode and stretched out his arms. "Man, the road was a lot longer than I thought." Sari started setting up the tent. "Don't worry, we'll plenty of rest tonight. Why don't you walked around a bit to shake it off?" "Good idea." He stated walking around trying to get the feeling back into his organic legs.

Later, Bumble Bee found himself lost and started to panic. "Ah! Get me out of here! Sari! Help!" He heard Sari's voice calling him. "Bumble Bee!" He turned around and ran through the bushes, and found Sari. "Sari? How did you find me?" "Bumble Bee, you were only several feet away from the campsite." He blushed with embarrassment and laughed nervously. Everything was all set up; the tent, the fire, etc. and it was only noon. "Wow, you work fast." "Well, I remember Prowl telling me I should rely on myself incase I don't have any technology with me." "Oh yeah, I remember him saying that too. I wish he were here. Maybe next time we should bring Cami, and teach her some camping stuff." "Sounds like a good idea." After a long day of hiking, rafting, telling ghost stories, and munching on hotdogs and toasted marshmallows, Bumble Bee and Sari hit the sack early because they too exhausted to do anything else. Sari came in the tent after putting out the fire and lied down. "Hey Sari, how about we continue from where we left off last night?" Bumble Bee said with a sneaky look on his face. "Not tonight." "Come on, please." "I can't Bumble Bee, I'm a little sore." She fell fast asleep "So much for _alone time_. I knew we should've stayed at a hotel." Soon he nodded off.

Suddenly Bumble Bee heard something rustling. "What as that?!" "Relax Bumble Bee, maybe it was an owl." "That was no owl." He stepped out of the tent and pulled out a flashlight. The brave auto man crept into the night, keeping his guard up. Then heard a loud growl coming from within the deep, dark woods. Bumble Bee left the campsite to investigate. He tried to listen for that growl again, but all he could hear now was the sound of owls hooting, and wings flapping. "Please tell me that wasn't a bat." He said in a nervous tone. A deadly silence hung in the air. Bumble Bee was about to return to the campsite when he felt someone's hand touching his shoulder, and screamed. "Ahhhhhh!" "Bumble Bee calm down, it's me Sari." He turned around and sighed in relief. "Sari, don't scare me like that. What are you doing out here?" "I was about to ask you the same thing." "I heard a growling noise over here." Bumble Bee heard another rustling coming from behind. "It's over there Stand back, I'll protect you." He said as Bumble Bee pointed the flashlight at the bushes. And out of the bushes was a light brown rodent with a fuzzy tail. "WHAT IS THAT?!" "It's a squirrel. Aw, he looks so scared." She took a couple of steps and kneeled down. "And last time I checked, squirrels don't growl." "But I'm telling you I heard something." The squirrel ran off and Sari rose up.

He looked up and his body was frozen stiff. "Bumble Bee, what's wrong?" She asked as she rose up. "Sari, don't move." "Why?" The growling sound got louder. She slowly turned her head and spotted a Mountain Lion crouching on top of a boulder ready to pounce. Sari was too scared to scream. "Sari, what should we play dead?" "I think that only works on bears." The lion leaped off the boulder and slowly crawled toward them. Bumble Bee whispered to Sari. "I got an idea." "What's that?" "Transform and RUN!" Bumble Bee and Sari changed into their robot modes and ran off. The mountain lion went after them. "Sari, head back to the campsite and hide, I'll take care of him." "No way, I'm not leaving you behind. For better or worse." The lion jumped up and pounced Sari on her backside. "Sari!" He yelled. It was about to attack her with his claw. Bumble Bee used his stingers and blasted electric bolts in the air to scare the ravenous lion off. It ran off into the darkness and was out of sight. He fell like a ton of bricks and was changed back into his organic mode. So did Sari when she ran over to his side.

"Bumble Bee! Are you alright?" "I've never been better." "I was so scared. Come on, let's head back." She tried to lift him up but Sari tripped and fell on him. They looked into each other's optics, smiled, and laughed lightly. The two robotic lovers found themselves under a tree that just bloomed lovely flowers. "It sure is a beautiful night." "Yeah, and I think I just got my second wind." She kissed him on the cheek. Bumble Bee and Sari curled up in each other's arms underneath the blossoming tree.

Morning came. After they returned from their camping trip Bumble Bee and Sari kept their promise to Cami and spent some quality time together. They have done everything together; playing in the park, visited the zoo, gone to get ice cream and so much more.

About five days later, Cami was watching _Ni-Hao Kai-Lan_ in the living room when Bumble Bee and Sari called her over to the table. "Cami, could you come over here for a minute?" She got up and walked to where they were sitting. "What's up?" Cami asked in a cute way. She looked at her mommy. "Guess what Cami? We've got a surprise for you." "Cookies?" Cami said her head to Bumble Bee. "No." He answered. "Toys?" She asked turning to Sari. "No. You're father and I are going to have another baby!" "This means you're going to have a little brother or sister." "Yay!" She cheerfully said, jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Then Cami stopped, her expression changed from happy to curious. "I can I ask you two something?" "Sure Cami, what is it?" Bumble Bee asked. They were waiting to hear what Cami wants to know, but they weren't prepared for what she was about to ask. "Where do babies come from?"


	13. Congradulations it is a

It was Halloween night and the city of Detroit was decorated with black and orange balloons, bat and spider streamers, lit up carved pumpkins, and every boy and girl is dressed up as a ghoul, a mythical creature, a celebrity, anything he or she wants to be. Even the Sumdac family is all dressed up for Halloween. Isaac and Bumble Bee were waiting in the lobby for Sari and Cami. Isaac was dressed up as Professor Einstein and Bumble Bee was in his robot mode. He painted his black racing stripe deep blue and labeled his chest plate with a big blue **M** with a white outline. The last time he was dressed up like that was when he was chosen to be University of Michigan's halftime honoree. Isaac broke the silence when he said, "I thought you were going to dress up as King Tut in your human form." "I was but it's getting close to birthing time and I don't want to take any chances." They heard a ding coming from one of the elevators ad the doors opened.

"We're ready!" Sari called as she and Cami walked out of the elevator. Sari was dressed in red and Cami was dressed up as a little geisha. She was wearing a yellow kimono, white powder with red lipstick and blue eye shadow on her face, brown sandals, and had her hair up in a bun. "Well, aren't you the cutest little geisha in the world." Isaac said to his grand daughter and Sari added, "You're definitely going to win that preschool costume contest." "What are you going as Sari?" Bumble Bee asked his pregnant wife. "I'm going as the red balloon woman." Sari said jokingly, trying not to laugh. "Well, you are the most beautiful balloon woman in the world." Sari blushed at Bumble Bee's flirty comment and Cami giggled. He turned to his daughter, kneeled down and asked, "Ready to go honey?" "Trick or treat." She responded. The four stepped out to take Cami trick or treating.

Sari took her daughter to the neighborhood she went to with Bumble Bee and Bulkhead when she was little. The hood was packed with kids in costumes; a few of five year old girls were pixie princesses, one nine year old boy was dressed up as a GEICO lizard, and rest of them were dressed as their favorite Auto-bot. They all waved at Bumble Bee yelling; "HAPPY HALLOWEEN BUMBLE BEE!" And they started to gather around him, asking for and autograph. "Come on let's go." Cami tugged on her mommy's dress. "We'll see you in a minute Bumble Bee." "Okay dokey." The busy bee bot said trying to give every card an autograph. Sari and Isaac lead Cami to the first house. "Daddy busy." "Yes he is but don't worry, as soon he is done he'll join us."

A few hours have passed; Cami's bucket was full of sweets, and it was getting late. Bumble Bee just finished and joined them. "Hey, I'm really sorry, but you know how sensitive kids are." Sari narrowed her angry gaze at him. "Did you forget you have a kid of your own?" "Honey, calm down remember the baby." She took some deep breaths to calm down. "Sorry Bumble Bee, I understand. I have been a little moody lately." "One more house." "I'm sorry Cami but it's almost your bedtime, and your grandpa's." "Ha ha, very funny Bumble Bee." "Please daddy?" "Okay, one more house, then it's straight home. This time I'll take you." Bumble Bee took Cami's hand and they walked up to the next house. Isaac stayed with Sari. She pushed the doorbell and heard a light ringing sound coming from the inside of the house. An old man who was also dressed up as Einstein answered with a football shaped bowl full of candy in one hand. Isaac felt embarrassed. "Trick or treat."

All was going well until Bumble Bee got hit by a candy bar, "Ow!" He turned around and got hit again with another candy bar. The irritated-bot spotted Sari and assumed she threw it. "I said I was sorry, but you didn't have to hit me!" "Bumble Bee! It's time!" "What? Aw man, not again!" He transformed into his car mode, grabbed Cami with one servo, and put her in the back in the safety seat. Isaac got in the back and Sari took shotgun. The doors were locked and they took off in haste. Isaac helped Sari and Cami out of the car. Bumble Bee ran into the empty alley and changed into his human mode. He took Sari's hand and ran into the building.

The clock struck midnight; Isaac and Cami were waiting outside the room. Bumble Bee poked his head out of the door. "Come on in you two." Isaac got up with Cami in his arms and went inside. Sari was lying in bed sweating with a brand new baby in her arms. "Oh, what a relief." "You think you'd be used to it dad." The screaming earlier made her voice sound a little raspy. "Weird, he looks a little bit like me Bumble Bee. "He does have his father's good looks." She winked at Bumble Bee which made him blush. "Cami, meet your new baby brother, Izzy." Sari said as she held him up to Cami and the little geisha said holding up her bucket, "Trick or Treat."


	14. Play Date

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast you can…uh…Sari how does the rest of that song go?"

"It's a _nursery_ _rhyme_ Bumble Bee."

"Song, rhyme, same dif."

It was a quiet afternoon at Sumdac Tower. Bumble Bee was in the living room teaching Cami how to play patty cake while Sari was feeding Izzy apple sauce in the kitchen. But he spit it out and giggled.

"He has your looks and my hair color, but I have absolutely no idea where he gets his table manners from.

"You got me." Bumble Bee shrugged. Suddenly, they heard the secretary-bot's voice box through the intercom.

"_**Mr. Sumdac, you have an emergency call from Optimus of Cybertron." **_

"Thanks, I got it." Bumble Bee said, pulling out a remote and pressed a button, activating the view screen on the wall.

"You got Bee."

"_Bumble Bee, this is Cliff Jumper, Optimus needs you and Sari to report to Cybertron at once."_

"Right now?"

"_Affirmative, Cliff Jumper out."_

Cliff Jumper signed out. Bumble Bee got up from the floor and walked over to Sari and Izzy.

"Hey Sari, we have to go to Cybertron."

"When?"

"Now."

"_Right_ now?"

"That's what I said."

"But it's such short notice, where are we going to find a babysitter to take care of Cami and Izzy?" She said while cleaning up Izzy's messy face with a napkin.

"We can bring them with us."

She gave Bumble Bee a _"Do you think that is a good idea?"_ look.

"I don't know."

"Come on Sari, what could go wrong?"

"I'll give you two words; Sentinel Prime."

"What about him?"

"Remember? He is not very keen with organics, especially techno organics."

"Aw, don't worry about him, Sentinel is a…is a…"

"Sentinel is a bozo!" Cami hollered.

"You got that right sweetie." Bumble Bee said tickling his little angel. Cami let out a light giggle.

Bumble Bee and Sari gathered the kid's things, tidied them up, and headed up to the roof. He changed into his robot mode and then to his car mode. Sari opened the door and set up the safety seats for Cami and Izzy in the back.

"Hold still Cami."

"No!"

Buckling up Cami was the challenging part. Bumble Bee transformed the car door into an arm and used it to tickle her. Sari finally her up and they were ready to go. She ran to the control panel, typed in the sequence to activate the space bridge, and hopped inside Bumble Bee's car mode. The large blue sphere appeared and descended to the floor. They drove through the portal and arrived in Cybertron. The children were amazed for this was their first time visiting another planet.

Bumble Bee drove Sari and the kids to the Metroplex where the meeting is being held. She got out of the car with Cami, Izzy, and their stuff. He changed back into his robot mode to help Sari with the things. They all entered the council room, every bot was there. Bulkhead spotted them and waved his servo.

"Hey Bumble Bee! Sari! Long time so see!"

"Hey Bulky."

The big-bot was going to play a little peek-a-boo with Cami and Izzy before the meeting when Preceptor and Alpha Trion blocked his way.

"I have always wanted to see a techno organic baby up close."

"Indeed."

Preceptor transformed into a mobile microscope and zoomed in on the little tikes. Cami and Izzy giggled.

"Watch where you point that thing Preceptor."

Izzy accidentally spitted up and it landed on Preceptor's lens.

"Izzy! I am so sorry Preceptor." Sari nervously said.

After he transformed back into his robot mode, she pulled out a towel from her bag and gave it to him. Preceptor wiped it off. Alpha Trion was too preoccupied to notice, his optics were locked onto Cami. It made Sari a little uncomfortable.

"Um, Alpha, what are you doing?"

He didn't respond, it is as though Alpha found something unique about Cami but didn't know what it is. He returned to his seat. Bumble Bee and Sari shrugged at each other and sat down between Bulkhead and Ratchet.

"This meeting will now come to order. All rise for Optimus Magnus."

Every bot rose up from their seats as Optimus stepped up to the podium.

"Please be seated." He ordered and the others sat back down.

"Now, I suppose you all are wondering why I have summoned you. There have been a large number of Decepticon sightings recently. We believe they are attempting to steal the Autobot Matrix of Leadership or as it was once called the Allspark."

Jet Fire stood up and spoke;

"What made you think that Optimus sir?"

Optimus pulled out a file from the mainframe and projected a hologram of a message.

"This message was sent here just yesterday, it reads; _we will claim what is rightfully ours_."

They all muttered until a certain blue, big chinned auto-bot disturbed them.

"Sorry I'm late Optimus some young punk-bots put graffiti on my back when I wasn't looking. I had to get it cleaned and the line at the car wash was _so_ long…"

"Enough!" Optimus cut him off, took a deep breath, and then said; "That is no excuse for you to be tardy, now will you please take your seat."

Sentinel Prime grumbled as he tried to find his seat without the others seeing the faded graffiti on his back. He spotted a couple of organic children in Sari's arms and yelled;

"What are _they_ doing here?"

"Well, we didn't have time to find a babysitter so we thought…"

"You bring those organic vermin here?"

Bumble Bee jolted out of his seat and yelled at Sentinel.

"Hey! Those are my kids!"

Before the fight could get any further, Optimus broke it off.

"Sentinel that is enough. Bumble Bee and Sari's kids are technically autobots, so they are allowed to be here."

"May I remind you that I am…"

"A bozo!" Cami interrupted him. Sentinel Prime turned his angry face plate to Cami.

"What did you call me?"

"Bozo!"

"Stop calling me that!" The blue fat headed auto-bot ordered, but Cami defied him.

"Bozo! Bozo! Bozo!" She repeated while jumped up and down.

The rest of the Auto-bots laughed, including Izzy. Sentinel groaned in a huff. But the laughter ceased when the security alarm went off.

"_**Security breach! Security breach! Security breach!"**_

"Sentinel, close all exits. Autobots, find the intruder."

"Wait, what about Cami and Izzy?" Sari said holding on to her children.

"Right, Ratchet, escort these children to the panic room for safety."

Sari handed Cami and Izzy to the doc-bot, he placed them on a cart, and ran out of the council room. Ratchet ran down the hall and opened the door on the left side of the hallway. He placed them on the cushioned bench.

"There you go, you kids stay here."

Ratchet turned around and pressed the button before he left the panic room. Cami sensed something was wrong. Naturally she was curious so she looked around for a way out. Cami spotted an air vent and had a light bulb moment. But her train of thought was cut off by her baby brother's crying.

"Wahhh!"

She quickly opened the bag and found a bottle of milk. Cami held him up and gave him the bottle. Izzy started sucking on it.

"It's okay little brother, everything will be fine."

Meanwhile everyone else searched for the allusive intruder. The Jet Twins were guarding Optimus Magnus; Jet Fire covered his front and Jet Storm watched his back. Suddenly, they saw something standing at the end of the hall. Jet Fire and Jet Storm had their servos up, protecting Optimus.

"Freeze! Put your servos up where we can see them!" The Jet Twins said in unison.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and spoke in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Oh don't worry; I'm just here to pick something up."

Back in the panic room, after Izzy finished, he fell fast asleep. Cami pulled out his blanket and placed it over his torso. She quietly slipped off the bench and climbed up the shelves. Cami used a spoon to unscrew three of the screws. When she unscrewed the third one, it hung on to the last screw and Cami crawled into the vent. She fell and then landed in a laundry basket full of space suits.

"Wow, just like in _Alice in Wonderland_!" Cami said climbing out of the basket.

She heard a ruckus coming from outside of the laundry room. Cami carefully poked her head out and saw two shadows of robots fighting. Then, out of no where; one of them lost the Matrix and it crashed to the floor. Cami leaned in at the glowing crystal.

"Pretty."

It glowed brighter than usual, as though it's alive. She held up her hands and chanted;

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can…"

When her hand touched it, she felt a strange tingling feeling, and then she heard some voices. Cami took her hand away.

"Hello?"

She heard footsteps coming up from behind her and Cami backed away in fear. The Decepticon was green, black, has spikes on some parts of his chassis, a hook for a servo, and a scary white face with black stripes. The creepy Decepticon was Lockdown.

"Hand over the Matrix you little squirt. I don't want to hurt you, much."

Her fear dissipated after that remark.

"I am not a squirt!"

"You just love to make things difficult, just like you mother."

He was going to smack her away but Optimus Magnus stopped him by grabbing his arm and put him in an arm lock.

"Cami, run!"

Lockdown flipped him and punched Optimus several times. Cami tried to push the Matrix away from the bounty hunter but it was too heavy. He turned around and sees what she was doing.

"Aw how cute, but I'm afraid I don't have time to play games, little girl." Lockdown said sarcastically.

He reached his servo out to grab the Matrix and the girl. Cami cried, wishing her parents were with her. It glowed brighter, and the light blinded him. He backed away fearing it might exploded. Instead the Matrix shot a beam of light at Cami.

Moments later, Lockdown was nowhere to be found. Everyone assumed he escaped after failing his mission. They called the bot-hunt off. Ratchet led Bumble Bee and Sari to the panic room.

"I will be so relived to have my babies in my arms again. I should've stayed with them."

"Sari, I'm sure they're fine." Ratchet said opening the door.

They found Izzy sleeping on the bench but Cami was not present. Sari freaked out. She transformed into her robot mode, activated her jetpack and flew around to find Cami, or at least a trace of her. Bumble Bee ran after her. She spotted Optimus leaning on the wall.

"Optimus! Are you alright? How you seen Cami?"

"Cami? Yeah I saw her…she was…oh no!" She followed him to the end of the hall and they found her lying on the ground next to the Matrix, unconscious.

"My baby!" Sari began to cry and ran to her side. She held her close while sobbing.

Optimus picked it up and looked over at Sari holding Cami.

"Sari, I'm so sorry. I tried to save her but…"

"It's alright Optimus. It wasn't your fault. I'm the mother I should've been with her and Izzy."

Cami slowly opened her eyes, she wiped the tear off her mommy's face.

"Mommy?" She said softly, feeling light headed.

"Cami! Oh thank primus you're alright!" She said holding her tight.

"Can we have pancakes for dinner?"

"Of course we can. We could make those milk and white chocolate chip ones you love so much."

They have returned to Sumdac Tower on Earth and had their pancake dinner as Sari promised. The clock struck seven, and it was time to put the little ones to bed. Bumble Bee placed Izzy in this crib, and Sari tucked in Cami. She kissed her on the head and quietly walked out of the bedroom.

Bumble Bee and Sari changed into their nightwear and made themselves comfortable in bed. She sighed melancholically.

"That was truly frightening."

"But not as frightening as seeing her off the preschool next week." Bumble Bee said hoping it would make her laugh, but alas, it didn't work.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Sari, we have to let her go eventually, and besides at least we know she'll be safe there."

"That's true. Bumble Bee, is this the kind of life you wanted?"

"Why did you ask that?"

"Because I feel a little guilty about holding you back."

"You shouldn't. True I never pictured having a family, but I love this life and I would never trade it for anything else. Most importantly, I love _you_ Sari."

"I love you Bumble Bee."

They both kissed each other and fell into a deep slumber. Whatever tomorrow brings, they will be ready to face it as a family. Their life together has been wonderful and it still is.

The End for now; the story continues in the **Auto Teens **series


End file.
